This invention relates to a disposable, pre-set, pre-baited, animal trap. More particularly, this invention relates to an animal trap which is sold in a pre-set position with bait in the trap so that an animal accessing the bait releases a biased slidable member to trap the animal within the trap. More particularly, this invention relates to an animal trap of the type described which is disposable as a unit after use.
Animal traps, and in particular those intended for mice and rats, are known to the art. A well-known example is a mousetrap having a spring-biased lever arm which is released from a set to a closed position when the animal depresses a plate supporting a bait to release the arm to kill the rodent. Such an approach is inconvenient in that, while the trap is reusable, it requires baiting by its user and disposal of the expired mouse.
U.S Pat. No. 4,127,958 is an example of a mousetrap having a telescoping housing member movable between a set position and a closed position. Actuation of a trigger mechanism by the mouse delivers a killing blow to the mouse while causing the housing members to be moved to their closed position to enclose the mouse after killing. Such a device is convenient for disposing of the dead animal.
Another example of a disposable animal trap is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,180 which similarly includes slidable interfitting plastic members biased axially toward each other to close an animal entrance in the trap to entrap the animal within the interior of the trap. Within the trap, the animal releases a detent member by depressing a trigger plate housing a bait.
Despite these and a number of other approaches in this art, a convenient pre-baited, pre-set, disposable trap is sought in the marketplace to facilitate ease of use by a squeamish consumer.
Accordingly, it is an overall objective of this invention to provide a pre-set, pre-baited, disposable mousetrap.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a convenient, easy to use mousetrap having a slidable member to seal an opening to entrap an animal therein.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a trap having an axially slidable member which is moved from its set to its trap position by an animal chewing a chewable member to release a retaining member securing the slidable member in its set position.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompaying drawings.